Bow hunting requires extreme stealth on the part of the hunter. The difference between a trophy stag and fleeing prey can be the barely audible “rattling” sound of two or more arrows contacting each other. Whether on the move following the trail of the prey, still-hunting, or bow hunting from a tree stand, even a minuscule amount of noise will alert the prey of the presence of the hunter. For example, while still-hunting or bow hunting from a tree stand event making slow movements can cause a shift in the quiver such that the plurality of arrows will rattle. Moreover, when bow hunting from the ground, the hunter often must carefully and quietly move toward the prey to get to a spot having a clear and unobstructed path for the arrow to hit a kill zone on the prey.
Additionally, there are times when a hunter must sprint after his prey and/or climb to a desired position to get a clean shot or stake out the prey. In addition to increasing noise caused by rattling arrows within the quiver, it is not uncommon that a bow hunter will lose several of his arrows during such swift, but strenuous, hastened activities. Moreover, poorly secured arrows can be a major safety concern, particularly when arrows with razor sharp tips are used by novice or young bow hunters. While quivers and grippers for arrows provide some securing of the arrows therein, more stability and securing of arrows is required.
Heretofore, devices and methods for better stabilizing and securing arrows to eliminate the rattling noise caused from two or more arrows contacting each other, to retain arrows during the hunt, and to alleviate the safety concerns of bow hunting remains a long felt need.